Forever and Always
by storyfrikk
Summary: After a particularly painful memory of home, Gale runs into a little girl with dark hair and blue eyes on the edge of the road, crying because she got separated from her mother. Gale waits with the girl but sees a familiar face when her mother comes to pick her up. And this face has something to do with that one memory. Rated T for mentions of rape, language and future chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! It's me again with another story in my hand! **

**I seriously don't have anything else to say other than this is basically 'This Memory' but slightly altered. But it's only the prologue! Bear with me!**

**If you were wondering why I named this 'Forever and Always', it's because every couple has to have a special line. Try to guess Gadge. I think it's pretty obvious. But I'm not telling how and when that line is going to appear.**

**Disclaimer: Errr... I have black hair, I'm a teen, I'm Asian and I don't live in Connecticut. That pretty much says that I'm not Suzanne Collins and I don't own the Hunger Games...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Gale kept staring at his ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He glances at the clock. 3:45 AM. He tried to sleep but it's just one of those nights when memories flood him. He spent almost the entire night shedding silent tears, thinking about the times he passed with his family and Katniss. But one particular memory racked his body with sobs. It was too strong for him to push away. Too horrifying to forget. But still, it was one of the rare times he spent with the girl he realizes he loves...

* * *

Gale sighed and continued his way home. He just finished another make-out session at the slag heap with yet another girl who he doesn't love and who got dolled up too much. She was a horrible kisser too... A chill ran through his body as he remembers the past event. Of course, this would never have happened if only he wasn't so good-looking. And that's when he heard the scream.

His ears perked up. That scream he just heard, shrill, fragile and all too familiar. It shattered his heart into a thousand pieces, all to sharp to touch. In seconds, he broke into a dead sprint. He had to reach her. He had to be there for her. he had to protect her. Madge Undersee. The mayor's daughter... The one who stole his heart.

"Help! Someone help me!" she yells.

"Madge! Madge! No!"

_Posy?_ he thought.

"Go home, Posy! Leave! Don't look! Run! Go home!" shouts Madge.

"No! Madge!"

"Run! RUN!"

* * *

The scene was horrible. There was Madge, huddled against one of the walls of a building, crying. She was clad in a light blue dress that brings out her eyes. Her long, wavy blonde hair was tied in a high ponytail. Three boys from the Seam surrounded her. Smirking and sneering. One of them pulling the hair tie out of her hair, releasing her locks.

_Wait... Don't tell me..._ Gale thought.

Another boy placed his hands on her thigh after the other one lifted the hem of her dress. The boy who pulled out her elastic band unzipped the back of her dress and tried to ease it off of her. He lost it.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he hollered.

"Gale?" said Madge weakly.

"Get out of this, Hawthorne. Or you WILL regret it," said one of the boys.

"Do you even know about respect?! No. I guess you don't since you're trying to rape her. But do you even realize who she is?" said Gale angrily.

"Of course I know who she is. She is a perfectly hot merchant girl who decided to take a walk in the Seam. And I want her."

"Well, you won't want her anymore after I tell her father what happened. I swear you, he's gonna send peacekeepers after you and put you in the stocks! So, fuck off before that happens," Gale said.

The boy's face turned pale as he realizes who Madge's father is. He scrambled off with his friends, marking Gale as a target.

Gale walked over to a still sobbing Madge.

"Let's get you home," he said gently. To his surprise, Madge vigorously shook her head.

"No! I don't want to face my father right now! Can you take me home with you?" she said.

"Are you sure? You dad will be worried."

"I know. But I don't want to see him for now. Please. Take me home with you," she pleaded.

Gale huffed and took her to his house, where he sees a crying Posy.

"Madge! I'm so sorry!" she yelled and sobbed into Madge's dress.

"Shh... Posy, it's not your fault," said Madge. "You didn't know. Stop crying. You didn't know..."

* * *

"So... what brought you here?" asked Gale after Madge composes herself.

"I was walking around town when I saw Posy crying on the edge of the road," she started in a small voice. "She got separated from your mom. I offered to take her home."

"You didn't have to..." said Gale.

"No. I didn't. But I wanted to. I felt obliged to. Seeing a little girl crying on the edge of the road is not a daily occurrence in town," she continued. "I was halfway through when those boys caught me. Pointed at me and said that I was hot. Then their hands started roaming around my body. Touching me in places they shouldn't. I was about to get raped Gale! The thought was so revolting! I was about to lose my innocence! My purity of self! I almost lost it Gale..." she said, breaking into sobs for the millionth time today. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have told you... I shouldn't burden you by crying on your shoulder..."

"It's okay, Madge," said Gale, stroking her soft, blonde locks. Hugging her close to him. "Do what you have to do."

"No. I don't want to burden you."

"You think I've never seen tears before?" said Gale softly. "What are you scared of?"

"I don't want to be seen as a weak, merchant, snobby, rich, lucky—"

Gale cut her off. "You won't. Given the circumstances, I think you deserve some comfort."

Madge shook her head.

_Oh, she's stubborn,_ Gale thought.

"Madge, it's okay," he said gently. "Let it out."

Her whole body started shaking. He saw Posy peering through the doorway. Not wanting to make her uncomfortable, he took Madge to the Meadow.

* * *

They spent hours sitting there, with Madge crying on his shoulder and wetting his shirt. He couldn't care less. That day was when they had their first kiss. It was the day when they started to be happy together. It was the day that he found out that she saved his life, by bringing the morphling.

They were happy for about a week. Exchanging kisses, caresses and love. But tragedy happened. The district got bombed. Her house was not spared. He tried to save her. He really did. But when he got there, it was too late. She was crushed under the ruins of her once pure white house that is now a crumbled, charred mess. Just like herself. Blackened by the Capitol. Tainted by Snow. Crumbled under his hand. Never to be seen again. She's dead. She's gone. He swore that he would protect her. He couldn't keep his promise.

* * *

Gale remembers that day as much as he remembers his name. He regrets not trying to save her first. He regrets everything he ever said to her before that day. He would never be able to hear her laugh anymore. He would never hear her cry, see her smile, hear her voice. But this memory brought him back. He heard her cry. Heard her voice. Saw her smile. Heard her laugh. Everything was happening in his head. But this memory brought her back to him. Even if it's not really happening. Even if it's just for a little while.

* * *

**Yeah... if you haven't noticed (because you didn't read This Memory yet), I kinda changed some stuff. Added lines, modified sentences, etc.  
**

**I know. It's sad, dark, and bleh, de bleh. You probably cried, Or on the verge of, Or are just plain, "Meh..." But tell me what you think about it by REVIEWING! Please?  
**

**~Jenifer (storyfrikk)**

**P.S. At some point, I'm gonna ask you to call me Jeni. So why don't you just get used to it now, huh?**


	2. Chapter 1

**I AM SO SORRY! I haven't been a loyal updater. But in a way, I have. I update RUC every week, right? And that is what you said you wanted. Oops... wrong audience... So... this story will probably be updated every two weeks, if I can...**

**This chapter is inspired/based from one of julietwithnoromeo's chapters in her collection of Gadge one-shots. Don't worry. I got permission...**

**Disclaimer: This is a Gadge. Suzanne Collins didn't write Gadge. So I'm obviously not her... So yeah... I don't own... And the idea for this chapter is julietwithnoromeo's.  
**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S. Oops... I just realized I have to write this in 3rd person... Arg! I'm bad at this! This is my first shot!**

* * *

Gale decided to try to walk around the district today. He wanted to get some air instead of burying his nose into some random book or his work like he usually does. He decided it wasn't good for him. But what he didn't expect was seeing a little girl at the edge of the road. And she reminds him a lot of Posy. Dark hair like her... Olive skin... Small body... The only difference is her striking blue eyes.

"Hey... Why are you crying?" he said to the girl.

"Mommy said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," said the girl.

The soldier laughed. "Then why don't I tell you my name? Then I won't be a stranger anymore," he said.

"Okay."

"I'm Gale."

"I'm Maddie."

"Well, Maddie, why are you crying? It doesn't suit you. I'm sure you'll look better smiling," said Gale.

She smiled. "See? Like that. Ow! Stop it! Thousand-Watt Smile alert! DANGER! DANGER! TURNING BLIND! AAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed playfully.

"Huh? I thought you wanted to see me smile?" asked Maddie, confused.

"I do. But I can't. Your smile is too wonderful and too bright. Now. What's the problem?" he asked.

"Well, I was out shopping with my mommy. Then, lotsa people started coming. They pushed me away from mommy. Then, I remembered that mommy told me to wait for her here if I got lost. So I came here. But it's been a bajillion years and mommy didn't come yet. So I thought that she forgot about me," she said and burst into tears again.

"Hey, shh. Don't cry," he said while taking the little girl in his arms. She liked it. She was wondering if this was how a father felt like, since she never met her's. "Do you want me to stay here with you? Keep you company?"

She nodded and continued to cry into his shirt. This reminded him so much of Posy. She used to do this when she had a bad day. But it reminded him the most of Madge. On _that_ day. She cried into his shirt for hours and he was surprised she didn't cry herself to sleep or senseless.

"Mr. Gale? Are you an actor?"

"Huh? First of all, don't call me Mr. Gale. I'm only twenty-three. And no. I'm not an actor," he answered, startled by the question.

"But I see you a lot on TV. Then you must be an actor, right?"

"No. Not all people who are on TV are actors. Like me. I'm a soldier. But I do a lot of reports on the new Panem and so I have to be on TV a lot."

"Maddie? Madilyn? Where are you?" he heard a woman's voice say. I sounded awfully like Madge's.

"Mommy!"

"Oh, Maddie! I was so worried about you!" said the woman.

"Don't worry mommy. Mis- erm... Gale was here with me. I'm fine mommy. I'm sorry," said Maddie.

"Gale?" said the woman. Gale looked up and he lost his balance. He staggered backwards and then squinted at the woman.

"Madge? I thought you died!" he said and wrapped his arms tightly around his lost love.

"Ah! Choking! Choking Gale! Can't breathe!" she managed to say.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I missed you. I had a memory last night. About _that day_."

"I don't wanna talk about it," she snapped. Then she blushed."I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Mommy? You know Gale?" asked Maddie, as innocent as ever.

"Yes, honey. Gale and I used to know each other in the past," answered Madge.

"Are you married? Do you and Maddie live with the father?" asked Gale.

"No. Madd and I don't live with her father," answered Madge.

"Did it happen again? I swear I'll beat that man senseless," said Gale, angry.

"No. It didn't happen again. And even if it did, you wouldn't really be able to beat that man up."

"Madge, I'm a trained soldier. I think I could take him."

"Then you would have to start beating yourself senseless," she said teasingly.

Gale's eyes widened as he realized the hidden meaning behind that sentence. "You mean..."

"Yes, Gale. She's yours."

* * *

**I promise I'd NEVER write a chapter this short again! julietwithnoromeo's chapter was just so complete but short I didn't know what else I could put in. And I did say that I was INSPIRED! And that I got PERMISSION! So don't sue me. I even put it in the disclaimer up there. But I can point out a few differences. **

**(Me)-(Her)**

**Maddie-May**

**Separated because of the people-Saw the candies and went to them**

**Smile line-No smile line**

**Book/work detail-no book/work detail**

**And of course, the trademark _day_-no "almost rape day" memory.**

**SEE? DON'T SUE ME! I GOT PERMISSION!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Jenifer (storyfrikk)**


	3. Chapter 2

Gale stares at Madge as if she had grown another pair of arms. They couldn't have had a kid... Right?

"H-how?" he managed to stutter.

"Well, you remember that day when we went to the bar? Then we got really, really drunk? I think we might have did IT..." said Madge.

"Oh... shit," said Gale , emphasizing the 'oh'. "My mom is gonna kill me."

"Yeah. That's it right? I got kicked out because of that," said Madge.

"Oh, Madge. I'm sorry."

"Nah. S'okay. As long as she's yours, I'm perfectly fine with that," said Madge, trying to comfort her crestfallen lover.  
It seemed to work because his face brightened considerably.

"Come're you," said Gale while pulling Madge into his arms and kissing her senseless. Her face, her neck, her jawline, her lips...

"Eeeeeewwww! Mommy!" said a strong squeaky voice next to them.

"This'll happen to you too someday, Maddie," said Madge.

"Never! I don't ever want to have a boyfriend!" said Maddie, as cute as ever.

"Keep telling yourself that, honey. Just keep telling yourself that," said Gale.

"Soooo... do you and Gale know each other, mommy?"

"Yes, Maddie. Gale and I know each other," replied Madge.

"How did you meet?"

As Madge explained to her daughter, no, _their_ daughter, about their history, Gale goes into another flashback mode.

*flashback*

Gale took the last turn with his heavy bucket filled to the brim with strawberries. Sometimes, one or two of the sweet-smelling red fruits would tumble out and be some other person's treat if they got lucky and found it. The fourteen year old boy sighed when the pure white mansion came into view. He reluctantly knocked at the big, wooden door, not wanting to deal for longer than he needs with who he assumes to be the richest, most stuck-up family in District Twelve.

A blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl who appeared to be about twelve years old opened the door and smiled when she saw the bucket of ruby red berries. She called up to the mayor, her father, and said that the strawberry boy is here. So that's what she knew him as? The strawberry boy? He felt a pang but quickly shook it off, scolding himself for having such feelings for the mayor's daughter. The mayor came bounding down the stairs and Gale felt a hint of jealousy rising up in his being. How can just one family in the entire district can afford such luxuries? How can this sick government allow the rest to starve? He suddenly felt pure hatred for the mayor's daughter, Madge Undersee.  
Mixed feelings swirled inside him, with himself not knowing what he actually thought about the mayor and his family. Hatred? Definitely. But was he sure that he hated them because of who they are? Did he really hate _them_ or did he hate Snow and his evil minions for putting the rest of the people the through all the rest? He did know that he was jealous of them. He had no doubts about that. He was jealous of them because he was sure that they had absolutely no worries in this world. They didn't have to go through all the pain the others felt. He was certain that they lived a smooth life. But then again, what kind of people had no worries in this world? Suddenly he wasn't sure if he really _did_ want to live their life. But he was still jealous of them. And jealousy equals hatred. Right?

The mayor paid for the strawberries and Gale knew that he was being a tad bit generous. But he let it slide for this time because it was his first time. Mayor Undersee is a busy man. He probably didn't count the money before handing it over. No matter. It was still the most money he had held so far.

Each time he went to the mayor's house from then on, Madge would open the door and pay for the berries. She thinks that he doesn't notice her when she slips him a couple extra coins from time to time. But he does. But he shrugs it off because it's not all the time. But one time, she does it for three consecutive days. That got him mad. So mad he put aside what he thought about that family and stalked back to the place just to give back those wretched coins. That day was when he started refusing all extra things. Now Madge knew that he knew that she slips him coins. That's why Madge now liked to trade with Katniss better. At least _she_ accepts the money, no matter how hard she tries to pay her back. Madge was the cause of Gales intolerant attitude. Even though she didn't know it yet.

* * *

"So Gale was selling sta.. stawbe.. stawbewies when he met you?" asked Maddie, as innocent as ever.

Madge laughed. "Strawberries, sweetie. And yes, he was."

"Straw..ber..ries..." repeated Maddie, trying to test how the big word would feel when she said it.

"Good job honey! You said it right!" praised Madge.

"Yay! I said it right! Did you hear that Gale! Mommy said so!" exclaimed Maddie, excited and feeling proud about the praise. Even puffing her chest out to prove her point.

"Oh, I heard you all right. That was a pretty long word for someone your age," said Gale.

"Hey! I'm five!" said Maddie, sticking out four fingers.

"You forgot one," Gale remarked, pulling out the last of her tiny fingers from her hand. "There. That's five."

"Oopsie-daisy..." The two adults laughed playfully at her.

"But mommy said that one day, I gunna be smarter than her!" said Maddie, not wanting to lose.

"Yes, but that would be in a looong time. You gotta study hard, then go to school, then study again. You mommy was very smart you know. I would be surprised if you _ever_ become smarter than her," said Gale, teasing her.

"I can do it! I'll show you!"

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Gale! Stop it! You're discouraging the poor girl! That's my baby you're talking to!" exclaimed Madge.

"So, mommy, are you and Gale gonna get married? Is he gunna be my daddy?" asked Maddie. Madge blushed profusely. Oh, the irony in that sentence. The poor child didn't know that Gale was _already_ her father.

_I could live with this_, Gale thought. But little does he know that this is all going to change in the near future.

* * *

**I'm SOOOOOO sorry! I feel so bad! I haven't even updated RUC yet! Damn summer camp! Exhausting me! I'm sorry to all the readers of this story. I haven't been a dedicated updater. But this is not a priority. I'm sorry that this is so short! **

**I am offering to make cover pictures for other people's stories in the Hunger Games, Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Harry Potter fandoms. Go to .ca to check out some of my work. Or just click on my other stories. PM me if you're interested. And OC covers aren't my strong point. But I'l try my best if that's what you request me.**

**Again, I'm sorry. Peace out awesome readers!**

**~Jenifer (storyfrikk)**


End file.
